berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Physical World
The or Physical World, also known as the mortal realm, world of man, or Earth, is a realm in the macrocosmic trinity of Berserk, overlapping the Astral World and Ideal World. This is the realm in which humanity has always predominantly resided. Since time immemorial, the Physical World has remained mostly splintered from the Astral World, with there only being a fringe connection between the two realms in the form of the Interstice. Following the Great Roar of the Astral World, however, the two realms become one – "Fantasia" – with astral beings roaming the Physical World as living creatures of myth. Story Geography Most prominent events in the series take place on a continuous expanse of land simply referred to as "the continent". The westernmost part of this landmass is majorly under the Holy See's influence, with the religious order's dominion encompassing multiple nations. To the east is the Kushan Empire, which is completely independent from Holy See territories and an ancient adversary of the western Holy See territories. Humans have yet to enter an , leaving much of the Physical World uncharted and blocked off by the raging, open seas. Holy See Territories Territories under the Holy See's dominion include the Kingdom of Midland in the middle, Tudor Empire, Kingdom of Balden, duchies of Morgar and Wallatoria to the east, Randel Commonwealth, and Paneria Alliance (Lana, Faris, Nise, and Vritannis). Ys Ys is an isolationist principality on the "northern frontier", surrounded by ocean. It has a history of shipbuilding and seafaring, and naturally one of the strongest navies in the known world. Kushan The Kushan Empire is a large empire situated on the easternmost part of the continent. Skellig To the far west of the continent, far across the western sea from the port city of Vritannis, lies the island of Skellig. The kingdom of Elfhelm, originally situated within an interstice, can be found on this island. Culture Since ancient times, humanity has been in conflict with itself, divided by religion, languages, ethnic differences, social classes, and, ultimately, their fear of the unknown. Only two known figures have been able to bring about wide-ranging unity between differing peoples: Gaiseric, the conqueror of yore who brings about the first empire in human history; and Griffith, who gives rise to the utopian megacity of Falconia, sheltering people of various walks of life in wake of the Great Roar of the Astral World. Connection to Other Realms The collective human desire for transcendental reasons behind certain facets of their existence somehow births an eldritch entity named the "Idea of Evil" – one that, since its conception, has acted as the weaver of humanity's fate (and thus the orchestrator of momentous events in the Physical World) through the principle of causality. Even before the Great Roar of the Astral World, some humans are still capable of perceiving astral beings, depending on their mindset; those who cling to the "rigid world" (i.e., those consumed by one universal worldview, such as firm believers of Holy See doctrine) are generally unable to perceive such beings, while individuals with open minds are capable of such. References Category:Locations Category:Concepts